Mine
by Sadako22
Summary: Just two of us, I'll never let anyone take us away. We'll together, forever..


_Minna-san~_

_I try to make a yandere story - about Kotonoha-Makoto-Sekai from School Days ('w')v_

_I hope you enjoy it~ ('w')/_

* * *

><p><em>You're mine.. Just mine.. No one can take you from me.. Even it your parents, or your bestfriends.. I love you, Makoto-kun.. I'll make you happy – forever – just two of us.. If they take us away.. I'll do anything to take you back to my side.. Even I must kill someone.. ANYTHING.. Just for you.. For make us together.. Forever..<em>

"Okay, see you later!" Makoto turned his phone off and continued his study in class. "Hey, Makoto! Is Katsura-san calling you just now?" Sekai – his chairmate smirked to him. "Yes, she want to go home together.." He smiled and blushed a little. This is anniversary day to Makoto and Kotonoha, because they already became together since a month ago – so Kotonoha wanted celebrate this special day with him.

"Hoo. I see.. So you forget about me – who make both of you together, right?" Sekai Pouted and grabbed his head. "Hey, I don't think like that, Sekai! I really teally thank to you." He smiled to her. Sekai looked at him with smile – different smile – it's a sad smile. _So you're happy with her, Makoto?_ She looked away – beared her feelings.

Makoto got ready to went home – met her girlfriend of course. "So.. You want to meet her?" Sekai came suddenly and walked closer to him. "Yeah, she's waiting for me in front of school gate, Se-.." He stopped because of Sekai's lips on his. _What! _Makoto surprised and grabbed her arms. "What are you doing, Sekai!" He asked. That girl just looked at him and smiled, "A honor for me." She said simple and ran out of classroom. _What does she mean about honor?_

"Ah, Makoto-kun..!" A long haired cute girl waved her hand to him with big smile. "Ah, sorry for make you wait, Kotonoha.." He smiled – tried to forget waht happened before in the class. "It's okay.." She smiled and blushed. "Okay, let's go." He said and walked – left Kotonoha behind him. That girl looked at him sadly. _Am I doing something wrong..?_ She followed his step with confused.

Makoto thought about what Sekai did in class – until he didn't notice a girl who he met before just quiet and looked down. "Ehm.." He started – and that girl looked up. "So.. How's your day..?" He asked. She smiled but not really smile. "Still same like usual.. How about you, Makoto-kun..?" She asked and looked at him – still gave him her fake smile. "Good." His answered so simple and it made her feelings hurt. _What's going on..? You.. What's in your mind, Makoto-kun..? This is our day..! _She grabbed her left hand tightly and looked at him. _What happened?_

Arrived at home, Makoto lay on his bed and thought about Sekai and himself. _Why's she.._ KRIING! KRIING! The phone was rang. Makoto surprised and picked the phone up. "Yes?" _Bbzzztt.. _"To.. Ma-.. Mako.. to.. _bbzzt.._" Makoto confused, "Yes? Hello?" PIIIPPP.. The phone was end. _What the hell!_ He picked the phone down and back to his room.

When he thought about Sekai again, someone knocked at his house. "Yes, wait a minute..!" He said and walked to the door. "Makoto? It's me!" A girl said. "Sekai? Oh, wait a minute, I'll open the door."

He opened the door and looked his chairmate in front of him – smiled. "What are you doing here, Sekai?" He asked innocently. She walked into his house and pouted. "I'm a guest now, be good to me, idiot!" She said. He sighed and closed the door. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He walked – following Sekai's step. "Why're you here, Makoto?" She asked without looked at his face. He confused, "What do you mean?" She looked at him and surprised. "This is your anniversary day with Katsura-san, remember?" She asked – little happy. He shocked and shuted his mouth. _Dammit! I forgot!_ Sekai looked at his expression and smiled happily.

"It's okay... em.. I can join with you so you won't alone in this special day.." She smiled and came closer to him. "Katsura-san didn't give you something or say something?" She asked again. He shaked his head. "That's my fault. I left her behind.." Sekai looked at him and angry, "Idiot! I'm sure she'll angry to you!" She said loudly and looked at him – closer. "But that's because you kiss me before!" He replied. She surprised and stepped back. "You.. think of me..?" She asked and he nodded.

In the big room, only two of them and they just silence. Didn't know what to say – just looked at each other – and their face got closer. "Makoto.. I- honestly.. I – I love you.." Sekai said suddenly with her blushing face and kissed him. Makoto surprised but appreciated her kiss. And when they're kissing, suddenly someone hit the door and stabbed Sekai's stomach. "KYAA..!" She screamed because of shocked and her wound. "W-..!" They shocked when looking who stabbed Sekai. "I'm Makoto's girlfriend, right..?" That person said with peace smile. "You're despicable." Sekai cried, "Please.. I'm sorry.. Please.." Kotonoha just came closer and looked at her coldly.

"Ko-.. Kotonoha.." Makoto trembled. "I – I'm sorry.. I.." His feet weak and lay down. That long haired girl – with sickle and blood on her right hand – smiled and touched his cheek. "It's not your fault, Makoto-kun.. It's hers." She looked at Sekai – who had wound because of Kotonoha's stab – and came closer. "He's mine. He's only thinking of me, and you broke everything. I won't ever give him to you, Saionji-san.." She smiled – with her wide-evil smile – and swinging the sickle to her neck quickly until Sekai had no time to scream. Blood everywhere – even her uniform became red because of Sekai's blood. She licked her hand and looked at him, "It's fine.. Now no one can take us away, Makoto-kun.. Now we can be together.. Forever.." She gave him her wide grin and looked at him closer with her dark brown eyes then hug Makoto – who still shocked and trembling. She stroked his hair, "Calm down, Makoto-kun.. From now I'll keep you just for me.. from everyone.. So we can always together.. I'll never let anyone disturb us, **again**.." She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think about this one?<em>

_If you don't mind, please review~_

_Thank you for read my story~ ('w')v_


End file.
